


Drugged

by Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib/pseuds/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib
Summary: Okay I know this probably should be a one shot, but honestly I just really wanted to share some of it; and knowing me I would take forever to finish it. Anyway there is a press conference and Bell is getting ready when he gets a visit from and old friend who knows just how to make Chastain look bad. I know it’s a terrible summary but the story is pretty funny.
Kudos: 3





	Drugged

“Gavin.” Bell smiled, opening the door to his hotel room. “Randolph.” Gavin responded, moving into the room. “How’s Chastain been treating you?” He asked, moving further into the room. Bell sighed as he closed the door. “Oh, it’s alright. I do pretty good for myself.” Bell gestured around the expensive hotel room. Gavin chuckled. “Yes you do. Now as much as I like talking to you, we both know why I’m here.” Gavin said. Turning to face Bell. Bell smirked, “I won’t be a hard hitter on the panel, as long as you aren’t.” Gavin chuckled. “I’m glad to hear it. We should celebrate.” He exclaimed. Moving over towards the counter, grabbing two scotch glasses and pouring some scotch in. Bell smiled , “You trying to get me drunk, are you Gavin?” Bell quirked a brow. Gavin laughed again, quietly reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bag of white power. “No no.” He said jokingly, before pouring the powder in one of the glasses. “Not drunk.” Gavin grabbed the glasses, moving over to Bell. “Just taking the edge off.” He smiled, handing a glass to Bell. Bell quirked his brow, grabbing the glass. “I can’t argue with that.” He grinned, before the pair took a swig of their glasses. 

Mina sighed as she walked down the hall, pulling out her phone as she headed towards the elevator. Her flashed on, and showed only one notification. A missed call from Nic, Kina furrowed her brows. Clicking the notification and putting the phone up to her ear. She listened as the phone ringed a few times, before the familiar click of connection resonated in her ear. "Nic?" Mina asked. "Hey Mina, have you seen Bell?" Mina knitted her brows. "I haven't checked on him no, I was just coming down for the panel. Why?" Mina heard a sigh from the phone. "Ugh, where are you?" Nic asked, "4th floor, going towards the elevators." Mina replied calmly. She heard the ding of one of the elevators as she approached the elevator area. Only to be greeted by Nic coming directly out of the open room. Mina looked up at Nic as she put down her phone. "What's going on?" She asked. Nic shook her head, “Apparently Bell hasn’t showed up for the panel yet.” Mina furrowed her brows, "What?" Nic nodded, "Exactly, it starts in 20 minutes and nobody's seen him. We've called him a trillion times but he hasn't answered his phone. So I'm here to see if he's in his room." Mina nodded, "Well I'll come along." She said, following behind Nic.

Nic wrapped her knuckles against Bell's room door. "Bell? You in there." She asked, no response. Mina watched as she repeated the action, still no response. Nic sighed, glancing over at Mina. "Where else could he be we called 100 times and the only rational place he would be is his-" Nic was interrupted as the door suddenly swung open, revealing Randolph Bell. Clad in his regular suit, only with a slightly ruffled appearance. "Paper." Nic and Mina eyed Bell, glancing at each other. Did he just say paper? They thought. There was no way they heard him correctly. After a moment Mina asked, "What?" Bell glanced up at her, "Paper. Do you have any?" Mina stared at Bell. "No." She responded. Bell inhaled sharply at the words, shaking his head. "That's a shame." Before he promptly turned and threw the door back. Nic noted the action and quickly shoved herself into the door, stopping its motion before it could fully close and lock the pair out once more. Nic glanced back at Mina as she held the door open. "What the hell was that?" Mina shook her head, "I think we finally broke." She responded. Nic looked back at the door and pushed it open, walking into the room. Mina following suit. Nics eyes bulged as she registered the scene in front of her. "Oh. My.-" "God." Mina finished off. The entire room was practically destroyed. Paper was littered across the floor. The bed was undone along with contacting several pairs of various bundled up clothing. The mini fridge was wide open, along with the sodas that Nic and Mina assumed were from it. Being stacked in the corner of the room on one of the night stands in the shape of a tower. But the worst thing of all were the walls. All of them were seemingly covered in pencil, pen, or some form of marker and. Was that chocolate? Various words and sentences scribbled across the well decorated room. Bell was beside one of the walls, writing away. Mina and Nic stepped further into the chaotic room. Taking in the situation. Before Mina commented with a long. "What. The. Hell. Bell what did you do!?" Bell looked at the pair, only seemingly now registering their presence. "Paper." He said again. Without another word Bell rapidly stood up from his crouched position beside the wall, and quickly rushed the few yards across the room to meet Nic and Mina in the middle. "Have you ever realised how powerful your brain is. Like-all the thoughts you have on a daily basis are amazing and wonderful-but we never right them down and they just slip off into nothingness-like that's bad-like super bad-like no I ain't gonna let my thoughts escape-so I wrote them down because then they can't escape-but I ran out of paper so I wrote on the walls because the walls are covered in wall paper,-which is just paper but on the wall-like I know it's bad to right on the wall and stuff because you know when your a little kid and you put your hand in a jar of peanut butter and draw a transformer on the wall I obviously wasn't going to write in peanut butter because I ate all the Snikers." Bell gestured to a pile of aluminum wraps crumpled on the ground next to the mini fridge. "I then had the butter fingers-kit kats-cliffs-m&m's-peanut m&ms- almond m&ms-reeses cups-resses mix-dark chocolate covered pretzels-milk chocolate covered pretzels-white chocolate covered prezels. I didnt go from dark to white because I'm racist or anything I just thought it would be fun to go down in an order- But I didn't actually eat many of the white chocolates because I thought it might be easier to write on the wall with them. I was wrong-but that's good because I learned. Speaking of learning." Bell started off again, grabbing a bottle of Mountain Dew off a nearby counter and quickly standing on top of the bed. Before taking a swig of Mountain Dew and beginning to jump on the ruffled sheets. "Did you know if you drink bourbon-Mountain Dew-Dr Pepper-Sprite-Fanta-Coffee-coffee creamer-sugar packets-and eat everything in the mini fridge that your heart will start to pump really fast." Mina and Nic eyed Bell. "Because I do." He finished off, jumping up and down on the bed as he took another swig of Mountain Dew. Mina and Nic stared at him, before Mina blurted out. “Oh my god. He’s like a 4 year old on cocaine.” Nic shook her head, “No, he’s like a 63 year old chief of surgery who has a medical panel in 20 minutes...on cocaine.” Bell flicked his head back and laughed at the comments. “Silly medical professionals. Everyone knows cocaine is for college.” Mina and Nics mouths hung slightly agape as Bell continued to jump. “And when you're trying to impress your older cousin Freddy when he calls you a wimp.” Bell added on slightly. Nic and Mina continued to stare, “This is not happening.” Nic quietly stated. Bell continued his jumping, staring at the two as he took another swing of Mountain Dew. Bell continued for another moment when he suddenly stopped, throwing his hands to the side and spilling Mountain Dew all over the bed. “WAIT!!!!” Bell suddenly dropped both his hands and allowed his arms to fall against his sides. “Cramp.” Bell went limp as he leaned back, still holding the half emptied Mountain Dew bottle in hand. Nic and Mina didn’t fully register what Bell was doing until it was too late. They watched as Bell lightly tipped further and further backwards, until he fell straight off the bed and disappeared into the side. His sudden disappearance being followed by a loud thud and a quiet “ow.” Mina and Nic rushed around the bed, jumping over the various obstacles to get to Bell. They were greeted by another pile of clothing, along with Bell. Lying flat on his back against the carpet. Nic and Mina exchanged a glance, before Nic rushed forward to grab Bell's wrist. Placing two fingers on it and flipping out her watch. While Nic checked the older man's pulse Mina moved around to his other side, crouching down beside him and double checking that he could see her. “Bell what the hell happened? I mean, are you in drugs because.” Mina glanced around the destroyed room. “Oh my god you're on drugs.” Bell pursed his lips and glanced up at Mina. "PPFFFFFTTTTT. I don't take drugs!" Bell stopped short as he used his free hand to smack his face. Gasping out, "OH MY GOD DO I DO DRUGS!?!?!?!?" Bell lightly grasped Bell's hand from his face. "I'm sure you dont do drugs Bell." Mina reassured. Glancing over at Nic, who shook her head and stated blankly. "Too fast." Bell smirked at the statement. "Well I could have told you that." He added plainly. Mina sighed. "Well then what the hell did you do. I mean look at this place." Mina gestured around the room. Bell shrugged, "I don't know. I got settled, practiced what I would say, had a drink with Gavin, wondered why birds are so damn loud, wrote on the wall, ate candy-" Mina shook her head again and interrupted. "Wait wait go back. You had a drink with who?" Mina asked. Bell shrugged again, "Gavin, he's the CEO at Atlanta General." Mina and Nic exchanged a glance, both wondering the same thing. "Where is this so called drink you had with Gavin?" Nic asked. Bell eyed the two, not following the situation, but answering nonetheless as he casually gestured to the counter. "In those two glasses over there." Nic followed the gesture, standing up and locating the two glasses. Mina and Bell both watched as she moved over the mess spread out across the floor and made her way over to the counter. Nic lightly grasped the emptied glasses, examining the two. Mina watched over the bed as Nic lightly put her finger in one of them. Before pulling it back out and rubbing it lightly. "Mina?" Mina furrowed her brows, "Yeah." Nic glanced up at her, "There's some powder in the bottom of this glass, and I'm no expert. But it smells a little like-" Bells head shot up over the bed as he quickly sat up. "Bourbon?" He questioned. Nic shook her head, "No. Molly." Minas face dropped. Nic sighed. "Oh." Bell spoke. "Whose that?" Mina furrowed her brows and glanced at Bell. Nic breathed quietly as she lightly placed the glasses back on the counter. Groaning as she said, "This cannot be happening."


End file.
